


The Future Made Present

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, The Force, The Force Tree, Yavin IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: She spies a child — yet not a child — playing beneath the branches of the Force Tree.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	The Future Made Present

**Author's Note:**

> For Damerey Daily 1/8/20 prompt: What’s that? In the distance? Such a ghostly glow.

She spies a child — yet not a child — playing beneath the branches of the Force Tree.

It’s a child, full of life, curly brown hair adorning his head and the sweetest eyes.

But it’s not a child, either. It’s not a ghostly blue hue surrounding the child, but instead it’s warm, golden, shining like the sun.

She’s only seen the color once before.

It’s the same gold that surrounds her husband.

The child turns and smiles at her.

The hand that had been grasping the ring at the end of her necklace drops to her stomach and she smiles back.


End file.
